Black and White
by Taijitu
Summary: Kira, una chica antisocial se vuelve la guardiana de la luz y oscuridad; junto a Naraku tendrá que enfrentar enemigos e ir descubriendo poco a poco sus poderes y sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

_(Pensamientos)_ _Trama de la historia_ _Dialogos de los personajes_

_Capitulo 1: Negro y Blanco_

_E__ra un día lluvioso en una pequeña ciudad de América, a la mayoría de personas no les gustaban los días así pero a Kira si, a ella le fascinaba esos días, le gustaba sentir como la lluvia caía en su rostro y se resbalaba por sus manos. Kira no era una chica muy sociable con la mayoría de personas, ella quería ser mas sociable pero cuando se acercaba a algunas personas ellas la rechazaban ya que les parecía rara; Kira oía cuando algunos de los chicos de se grado hablaban mal de ella, oía que decían que era rara, nerd, friki, etc, ya que ha ella le gustaba vestir colores como el negro, el blanco o el rojo, también le gustaba escuchar rock y música clásica, leer creepypastas y libros de terror._

_Una noche de luna llena Kira vio que su collar de __Taijitu comenzó a brillar, no sabia el porque, pero sentía como si la luna la llamara y la guiara para entrar en el bosque; Kira comenzó a caminar hasta que llego al centro del bosque en el cuyo centro había un lago congelado. Kira exclamo:_

_¡Como el lago esta congelado, si estamos en verano!_

_¡Acércate el lago no tengas miedo!__-dijo la luna _

_(Debo estar soñando) - pensó Kira _

_Kira se acerco al centro del lago, cuando llego al centro de este su collar comenzó a brillar con intensidad y una extraña luz la cubrió _

_(Esta luz es muy reconfortante)- pensó Kira_

_La luz se esfumo y la luna le dijo:_

_Ahora eres Black and White, la guardiana del equilibrio de la luz y oscuridad, debes proteger el equilibrio del mundo _

_Kira vio su reflejo en el lago, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con un lazo negro en la cintura, sus zapatos eran ahora botas largas de color negro con un borde blanco en la parte superior, en su mano derecha llevaba un gran látigo negro y en la izquierda una hermosa katana, Kira estaba asombrada._

_Ahora tu eres la nueva guardiana, el es naraku y será tu guía y compañero__-dijo la luna señalando a un enorme lobo blanco del tamaño de un león_

_Es un gusto conocerte Kira__- dijo naraku_

_¿Cómo puedes tú y la luna hablar? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿No eres un simple lobo?-pregunto Kira a punto de desmayarse_

_No soy un simple lobo, soy un espíritu; nos pues escuchar por que tu eres la guardiana y se tu nombre por la misma razón-__dijo naraku muy tranquilo_

_En ese instante Kira se desmayo, a la mañana siguiente Kira se despertó muy asustada _

_Solo fue un sueño- __suspiro ella muy tranquila_

_No lo fue__- dijo una voz_

_¿Naraku? ¿Donde está? __- DIJO Kira_

_Estoy dentro de tu collar y solo saldré cuando sea sumamente impórtate__- dijo naraku_

_Kira baja a desayunar, vas a llegar tarde al instituto__-dijo la madre de Kira golpeando la puerta de su cuarto_

_Kira vio el reloj de su habitación y vio que se había despertado media hora después de lo que ella siempre se levanta_

_(Mierda, voy a llegar tarde)-pensó Kira_

_Rápidamente Kira se baño, se puso su uniforme el cual consistía en una falda negra, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, medias veladas, unos zapatos de tacón y un saco azul, ella cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la cocina_

_Come rápido, si no vas a llegar tarde-__ le dijo su madre a Kira_

_Después de comer Kira se lavo los dientes y salió de su casa camino al instituto_

_(Espero que aprendas a utilizar tus poderes pequeña, desde ahora vas a tener muchos enemigos, pero si es necesario yo te protegeré)- pensó naraku al ver como Kira corría camino al instituto_


	2. El enemigo

Capitulo 2:

El enemigo, la primera batalla

_K__ira llego al instituto a tiempo, ya que este solo quedaba a unas calles de su casa._

_¡Kira! Ella reconoció esas voces al instante, eran sus amigos: Xiomy, Sango, Kenji, Kerith y Marlon. _

_Hola chicos ¿como están?- pregunto Kira_

_¡Bien!- dijeron Kenji y Marlon al tiempo, eran los payasos del grupo, siempre encontraban el modo de alegran y hacer reír a todos, aunque esto los metía en alguno que otro problema; Marlon era un chico de 16 años, tenia el cabello corto y de color negro, era alto y sus ojos eran de color castaña muy oscuro, casi parecía que fueran negros; Kenji tenia 15 años, era un poco mas bajo de estatura que los demás, su cabello era castaño claro y un poco mas largo que el de Marlon y sus ojos eran de color castaño claro._

_Vamos a clase, si llegamos tarde de seguro la profe nos regaña como hace 1 semana-dijo Xiomy, ella tenia 16 años, era muy tierna y dulce con todos, pero cuando era necesario sabia como defenderse y a sus amigos ella tenia unos ojos color negro, su cabello era negro, ondulado y le llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, era casi de la misma estatura que Kenji y su piel era pálida._

_Tienes razón, esa vez la profe estaba muy enojada- dijeron sango y Kerith; sango tenía 15 años, su piel era morena, su cabello y sus ojos eran color negro, era una tsundere, pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos siempre mostraba su lado amable y siempre estaba dispuesta a defenderlos a cualquier costo; Kerith tenia 15 años, era una persona un poco fría pero muy sociable aunque era muy fácil hacerlo enojar._

_¡Vamos!- dijeron todos al unisonó_

_Al final de las clases, sango les propuso a los chicos ir por un helado, pero del collar de Kira y la voz de Naraku le dijo:_

_-Debemos llegar al bosque ahora, hay un desequilibrio del bien y del mal en ese lugar, presiento que algo muy malo esta pasando_

_Chicos los alcanzo luego, se me olvido mi carpeta de dibujos en el instituto-les dijo Kira a sus amigos_

_Pero no nos vallas a dejar plantados señorita-dijo sango_

_¡Ok "Mamá"!- dijo Kira_

_Kira salió corriendo hacia el bosque, mirando a cada rato que sus amigos no la estuvieran siguiendo, ella llego en menos de tres minutos al bosque, esto le sorprendió a ella ya que ella tenia un mal físico, por esto siempre pasaba física con notas muy bajas._

_Al llegar al lado oscuro del bosque vieron a una horrible criatura de color negro como la noche, dientes puntiagudos, filosos como sables y blancos como el marfil, esta criatura en su cara llevaba la parte superior de una tétrica mascara de joker. Esta criatura abrió su boca y con una voz psicópata y llena de locura dijo:_

_-¿Vienes a jugar conmigo pequeña? Espero que seas una mejor jugadora que el-estiro sus garras y señalo el cuerpo desmembrado, destrozado y cubierto de sangre de un joven de aproximadamente 20 años._

_Kira estaba asustada por 2 razones; la primera era la horrible criatura frente a sus ojos y la segunda era el cuerpo acecinado del joven, pero la voz de Naraku le dijo:_

_-Transformarte en guardiana_

_¿Como? dijo Kira_

_Di luz y oscuridad que unidos están denme el poder para el equilibrio del mundo mantener- dijo Naraku_

_Kira dijo esto y en ese momento se transformo, señalo con su katana a la bestia y le dijo:_

_-Arrepiéntete y se purificado por la luz o se castigado por la oscuridad_

_-jajajajajajajajaaa, tu hacerme daño pequeña ¡inténtalo inútil!-dijo la criatura lanzando con sus garras a Kira contra un árbol._

_¡No soy pequeña, tengo 16 años!- dijo Kira levantándose rápidamente y cortándole un brazo a la criatura, esta grito de dolor._

_Maldita me las pagaras, no voy a dejar que una idiota me haga daño a mí- dijo la criatura lanzándose contra Kira para intentar cortarle los brazos._

_Utiliza tu látigo para retenerlo y con tu katana corta su cuello-le dijo Naraku a Kira._

_Ok- dijo Kira, en ese instante Kira realizo esta acción, cuando corto el cuello de la criatura de este salió sangre negra y la criatura se convirtió en humo._

_No te arrepentiste y ahora serás consumido por la oscuridad-dijeron Kira y Naraku al tiempo _

_Luego de esto Kira libero el alma del joven diciendo_

_-Alma pura, eres libre y perdonada, regresa al lugar al que perteneces- y en ese instante del joven salió una mariposa azul volando feliz y libremente mientras le daba las gracias a Kira._

_Kira volvió a su forma normal y fue con sus amigos_

_¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo Sango muy preocupada_

_No encontré mi carpeta- Dijo Kira_

_Llegaron a la heladería y cada uno de ellos se comió un gran helado_

_¡Adiós chicos!-Dijo Kira_

_¡Adiós!-dijeron todos al unisonó_

_Kira llego a su casa, saludo a sus padres que estaban viendo la televisión, realizo los trabajos del instituto, se baño, se puso a su pijama la cual era una camisa blanca y un short negro, ella se dirigió ha su cama y se preparo para acostarse a dormir, pero antes de eso tenia que hacerle algunas preguntas a Naraku._


	3. Chapter 3 respuestas

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_Respuestas, mostrando mi verdadero ser_**

**_N_**_araku, podrías salir del collar y responderme algunas preguntas que tengo por favor-dijo Kira de forma seria_

_De acuerdo Kira-dijo Naraku saliendo del collar, luego de esto se sentó al lado derecho de la cama de Kira_

_¿Qué era esa cosa con la que me enfrente en el bosque?- pregunto Kira a Naraku_

_Esa cosa y el resto de nuestros enemigos son demonios, seres que perdieron el equilibrio en su alma; existen de 2 clases: los demonios blancos, seres que solo buscan el fin de la humanidad para conseguir crear el ¨paraíso¨, y los demonios negros los cuales solo buscan el control total del mundo para poder satisfacer su sed de poder y almas puras- le respondió Naraku a Kira._

_¿Cómo puedes entrar en el collar y luego salir?- pregunto Kira_

_Simple, soy un espíritu y esta es una de mis habilidades-dijo Naraku_

_¿Siempre fuiste un espíritu?-pregunto Kira mientras terminaba de alistar su mochila _

_No, antes fui un humano, pero por culpa de un hechizo de Neón ahora soy un espíritu, puedo tomar mi forma humana pero me resulta difícil mantenerla por mas de 3 horas-dijo Naraku un poco triste intentando evitar que Kira se diera cuenta de ello_

_¿Quién es Neón?- pregunto Kira _

_Es un maligno demonio oscuro que busca el control de la humanidad para hacerla caer en el precipicio de la locura y en el abismo de la oscuridad, es quien mando a esa criatura al bosque y quien dirige a todos los demonios-dijo Naraku_

_Kira noto que desde la pregunta que le hizo a Naraku sobre el estaba triste_

_No te preocupes Naraku, encontraremos el modo de que vuelvas a tu forma humana, lo prometo y yo si hago una promesa la cumplo sin importar que- dijo Kira dándole un gran abrazo a Naraku _

_Kira se quedo dormida, Naraku la recostó en la cama y la arropo_

_Descansa bien joven guardiana-dijo Naraku regresando al collar_

_Recuerda que no debes involucrarte sentimentalmente-le dijo la voz de la luna a Naraku_

_Lo se vieja amiga, tal vez nunca vuelva a ser un humano y no quiero hacerle daño-dijo Naraku _

_Cuida de ella-le dijo la Luna a Naraku_

_La protegeré tranquila Luna-dijo Naraku_

_Nos veremos en otra ocasión Naraku-dijo la Luna_

_Naraku vio a Kira dormir mientras una sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro_

_Profe recuerde que hoy tenemos examen de física-dijo Kira mientras dormía_

_Quiero comer gomitas, vas y las compras por favor Kenji y si ustedes locos se siguen riendo de mi la van a pagar-dijo Kira entre sueños haciendo con su rostro una extraña mueca mientras la rodeaba una aura acecina_

_Yo no soy rara, simplemente ustedes son unos aburridos normales, creo que si es mejor ser rara y no alguien como ustedes- dijo Kira entre sueños mientras lagrimas caían en su rostro_

_ Naraku al ver esto seco las lagrimas de ella con su lengua lo cual hizo que Kira se despertara_

_¿Sabes que hablas dormida?-dijo Naraku_

_El rostro de Kira se puso completamente rojo como un tomate y ella intentaba ocultar su rostro mientras Naraku reía_

_Que dije en sueños-dijo Kira intentando que su voz no delatara lo avergonzada que estaba_

_Hablabas de exámenes, de comida y de golpear a unos chicos ¿Con quienes soñaban?- Dijo Naraku_

_Con mis locos y dementes amigos, son los únicos con los que puedo ser yo misma-dijo Kira un poco triste_

_¿Por que?-pregunto Naraku preocupado al vera Kira en ese estado_

_Por que para los demás soy rara, invisible o simplemente alguien a quien utilizar por sus conocimientos y luego dejarla tirada cual roto juguete sin tener en cuenta que tiene sentimientos ya que simplemente no los demuestra por miedo a seguir siendo dañada, mientras se pregunta si sigue perteneciendo a la humanidad y si su corazón puede sentir verdadera felicidad o solo es una triste mascara de sonrisas que utiliza para que sus seres queridos no se preocupen por ella, intentado cuando quiere llorar mostrar una cálida sonrisa aunque sienta que su alma triste y vacía cae en un cruel abismo sin salida-dijo Kira_

_No te preocupes, siempre vas a tener el apoyo de las personas que te quieren, ya que tu compartiste este secreto conmigo yo compartiré algo de mi pasado contigo, eres una de las pocas personas en la que confió-dijo Naraku_

_Antes de ser un espíritu, yo era un humano, en esa época un demonio quiso acabar con mi pueblo, mato a mi hermana mi única familia ya que mis padres murieron cuando tenia 2 años yo y mi hermana 16,ella cuido de mi y yo no la pude proteger, cuando murió yo quería ir con ella pero el demonio mi puso este hechizo para que yo sufriera-dijo Naraku, en su rostro se podía ver el dolor y la frustración que le causaba hablar de esto_

_¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto Kira_

_Físicamente conservó la edad que tenia cuando Neón me hechizo 17 años pero como espíritu he vivido 100 años-dijo Naraku_

_Ya es hora de que te acuestes a dormir mañana tienes que ir a clases y debes dormir lo suficiente para no estar débil frente a tus enemigos-dijo Naraku a Kira_

_Pero no tengo sueño mi mente no me deja dormir-dijo Kira mientras encendía la consola de videojuegos que tenia en su cuarto y ponía el videojuego de mortal kombat _

_Hagamos un trato si te gano te vas a dormir y si tu ganas puedes pedirme lo que quieras-le dijo Naraku a Kira _

_De acuerdo-dijo Kira_

_Iniciaron el combate Kira eligió a Kitana y Naraku a Sub-zero, Kira estaba a punto de vencer a Naraku pero este realizo una serie de ataques que acabaron con Kitana_

_Gane ahora a dormir-dijo Naraku_

_De acuerdo-dijo Kira fingiendo estar enojada_

_¿Si hubieras ganado, que hubieras pedido?- le dijo Naraku a Kira_

_Que me contaras mas sobre tu hermana-dijo Kira quedándose dormida_

_Algún día Kira-dijo Naraku entrando nuevamente al collar para poder reflexionar el porque le había contado todo eso a Kira_


End file.
